Tomboys Can Love Too
by Miranda de la Costa
Summary: Sporty, a new Smackdown! Diva makes her debut. She wins the heart of thousands, but there are two hearts she didn't expect to win. Will the two men she enchanted destroy each other? Can she be seen as more than just another pretty face? BatistaKahliOFC


Disclaimer: None of the characters that are familiar belong to me. The ones that belong to me are Ronnie/Sporty, Casey/Blue, and Jeremy. Please note that I am not making any money off of this story. It's just a fun little idea that occurred to me. By the way, characters that belong to Raw may appear on Smackdown! in this story so don't yell at me! I don't keep up with the order!

Tomboys Can Love Too

Chapter 1

Veronica, or better known as Ronnie to her family and friends, or as Sporty to her future WWE fans, sighed as she stretched. Her nerves were shot and that was not a good thing to have on the day of your debut on Smackdown! She had come a long way to this point. Of course she could have had an easy ride to the top since her older brother and sister were both working as wrestlers on the same roster. They had offered to put in a good word to Mr. McMahon, Theodore Long, and Eric Bischoff, but being as stubborn as she was Ronnie declined telling them that she didn't want to be viewed as a freeloader or as an ass kisser. Nor sir, Ronnie was going to prove that she was more than a diva that hormonal teenagers and horny men could stare at with the hungry look on their faces. She was going to be a force to be reckoned with just like her idol Sensational Sherrie.

As Ronnie went into a split on the floor, there was a knock on the door. She got up and went to open the door. A young man with black, spiky hair and green eyes and an eyebrow ring smirked. He had two tattoos, one on each arm. The left arm had a white dragon and thenother had the Chinese symbol for the first letter in his name. He was of large build, weighing almost three hundred pounds, but thanks to all the years of weight training it was all muscle. Ronnie sighed,

"Whaddaya want Jeremy?" The man chuckled,

"Why? Am I supposed to want something? Can't I hang out with my kid sister?" Ronnie shook her head,

"First of all, I would like you to know that you can't refer to me as 'kid' anymore. I'm going to be twenty in December. And to answer your question no, you always came to my room whenever you needed something." She looked behind Jeremy, "Hey, where's Casey?" Jeremy looked at his watch,

"She's probably at the cafeteria eating lunch. You know how she gets when she's hungry." Ronnie nodded,

"I don't blame her. I'm kinda hungry myself." They walked out of the dressing room and made their way to the cafeteria. On the way there she caught her brother looking over at her, "Wanna take a picture? It'll last longer." Jeremy shook his head and chuckled,

"You're such a smart ass." She stuck out her tongue and flipped him off playfully,

"Don't you forget it!" He put her in a headlock and started giving her a noogie. She pushed him away and fixed her hair. "Damn it Jeremy!" She sighed in aggravation as she continued to fix her hair, not paying attention to where she was going. Suddenly she felt herself crash into what felt like a wall. She felt to the ground. "Ow!" She hit the floor with a thud. Jeremy helped her up off the floor,

"You okay?" She nodded and looked up to see the moron who made her fall. She saw a pair of concerned eyes that were the shade of brown. He had short black hair and a very muscular body. The man looked down at her,

"Are you all right?" He asked sincerely. She nodded, ignoring the feeling of burning on her elbow. Jeremy took the injured elbow in his hand,

"Your elbow is bleeding." Ronnie and the man looked down at it. The man looked at it,

" He's right." He opened the gym bag he was carrying and rummaged through it. After a few moments he pulled out a band aid . He opened it up the band aid, "Let me see your elbow." She silently obeyed as she was mesmerized by this beautiful man. He gently put the bandage on, but Ronnie couldn't help but wince as he touched the tender spot when he smoothed out the wrinkles that were on the band aid. He smiled which made him even more attractive, "There you go. Good as new." She smiled,

"Thank you, Mr.?" He smiled,

"Bautista. David Michael. But everyone here calls me Dave." She shook his extended hand,

"Secoya. Veronica Secoya. But you may call me Ronnie. I'm Jeremy's and Casey's younger sister." His eyebrows arched,

"Really now? Well I should have known you look just like Jeremy, you know the black hair and green eyes." Jeremy's smirk grew wider,

"Yeah, we get that all the time. Casey takes more to our dad's side. Believe it or not before Casey dyed her hair blue, it was black. The only difference between the three of us is that she has dad's blue eyes." Ronnie nodded. Seeing the polite look of boredom on his face, she decided to shift the attention to him,

"So Dave, where are you from?"

"Washington, D.C. but I have a house in Florida. That's where I hand out the most." They continued to talk about everything that came to their minds. At one point she glanced at the clock in the hallway which read six o'clock. She had been talking to the two of them for an hour.

"Well, I've got to go. It was nice meeting you Dave. Now if you'll excuse me. I have to go get ready for tonight." She kissed her brother on the cheek and shook Batista's hand. She made her way back to the dressing room. She began to get undressed and was about to start changing when there was a soft knock on the door. Ronnie sighed,

"Who is it?"

"It's me Casey." She opened the door and her older sister came in. The two hugged tightly.

"You ready for your debut?" The younger superstar shrugged,

"I guess…" Casey smoothed out Ronnie's hair,

"Don't worry, you'll be fantastic!" Ronnie smiled,

"God, I hope so." Casey nodded,

"So what are you going to wear?"

"I honestly don't know." The two women went through Ronnie's wardrobe and decided on a red halter top with read pants that were laced up on the sides showing the young girl's toned, long legs. Then Casey worked on Ronnie's waist length raven hair, putting it in a ponytail. Then the woman with shoulder length blue hair worked on her sister's make up.

"You look gorgeous." Ronnie looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled at what she saw,

"Thanks, Sis." Suddenly there was a knock on the door and an official came in,

"Miss Secoya, three minutes until your premiere." Ronnie nodded, suddenly scared to death to be seen by millions of people. Casey kissed her forehead,

"Knock 'em dead!" Sporty smiled as she gave her two thumbs up. She walked to the backstage area of the arena. She began jumping up and down, hyping herself up.

"Ronnie!" someone called. She turned around to see Jeremy. He came up and hugged her, "Good Luck!" he whispered. She smiled,

"Thanks, Bro." Suddenly she heard Melina's theme song play and she walked by giving Ronnie a glare. She walked into the arena. Ronnie heard loud booing and chants of 'slut' and 'whore' as Melina made her way to the ring. Melina's voice boomed over the loudspeaker,

"So this new chick thinks she can beat the Women's champion? I dare her to come out and show that ugly face of hers!" Ronnie gritted her teeth. Damn that bitch! Who did she think she was? Sweet Child of Mine by Guns and Roses blared over the sound system. The crowd hered as she entered the arena. She started clapping to the music and the crowd voluntarily joined in. She began to rock out as the opening riff began to play. Fireworks fired in the air. Lillian's voice boomed over Sporty's music,

"Now entering the ring from Atlanta, Georgia making her debut, Sporty!" cheers filled the arena.: Making her way into the ring, Sporty made eye contact with Melina and didn't break it. Melina looked at her in disgust. Sporty slid into the ring and crossed her arms as her hands formed peace signs. She then turned to Melina and held out her hand for the microphone. Melina was about to give her the microphone but just as Sporty was about to grab it, she let it drop on the floor. The crowd booed. Sporty calmly looked at Melina who smirked. Suddenly, Sporty swung her fist which made contact with Melina's nose. A loud snap was heard as the injured diva fell to the ground clutching her nose which was gushing blood. The crowd went wild as Sporty laid her on her back and placed her foot on Melina, pinning her. The referee counted to three and motioned for the bell to ring. Sweet Child of Mine blared over the sound system once more. She held her hands up in victory. She went up the ramp giving high-fives to the crowd. The crowd was cheering and at the top of the ramp Sporty held her hands in victory. She made her way backstage where Casey and Jeremy hugged her,

"Great Job Kid!" Jeremy mussed up her hair Casey kissed her forehead. Ronnie couldn't help but blush. Everyone congratulated her on her first match/ victory. Making her way back to her dressing room with Casey, Batista went up to Ronnie,

"Hey Ronnie, congrats on beating Melina. Remind me to never piss you off." The three of them laughed,

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure you'll never give me a reason." Dave chuckled,

"Let's hope not. I don't want a broken nose to be added to my list of injuries." They all laughed again. Ronnie shook her head,

"Something tells me I'm never going to hear the end of this." Casey chuckled,

"At least not from Melina." Dave nodded,

"Yeah, you better watch yourself. Melina has a way of getting revenge on people and she doesn't care what she does to get it." Ronnie folded her arms,

"That bitch doesn't scare me. She's all talk. Whatever I can beat her ass any day of the year." Dave shook his head,

"Knowing Melina, she's probably going to get Mark Henry to help do her dirty work." Ronnie scoffed,

"I wanna see that gorilla try and lay a hand on me…" Casey shook her head,

"No you don't. Haven't you been watching the WWE? Mark Henry was crowned "The Strongest Man In The World". STRONGEST. That means that you're a twig compared to the things he can lift. So if he comes at you, get your ass out of there."

"Yeah, okay…Well, I guess I'll go pack. Miami next week, right?" The two veteran wrestlers nodded. Ronnie waved goodbye and went to her room. She grabbed her suitcases and in about two hours, she was ready. With her nerves finally catching up with her, she laid on the bed and sleep finally claimed her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what did you think? I hope you liked it. I promise more shall follow. And remember kids, hits on the story are nice but Reviews are NICER!!!! By the way, feel free to message me or send me ideas for the story via review. That would be great! much love,

MDLC


End file.
